Welcome Aboard
by Paratech Industries
Summary: When the Ghostbusters are short on hands, they place a help wanted ad in the paper. A new member emerges.


Welcome Aboard.  
  
By: Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
June 7, 1995  
  
Ghostbusters HQ  
  
12:57 AM  
  
Winston Zeddemore:: Pulls in Ecto-1 and steps out of the front seat holding a loaded ghost trap.::  
  
Man, this was the 31st ghost we caught today. This is getting to strenuous for us to do alone.  
  
Ray Stantz:: Exits passenger side also with a loaded trap.::  
  
I see where you're coming from. We haven't had a lot of sleep in the past couple of days. But look at it this way, you could never feel as bad as Peter.  
  
Peter Venkman:: steps out of the back seat drenched with slime.:: I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
Egon Spengler:: Comes out of back seat holding a number of traps::  
  
I do suggest we place an ad in the newspaper and get some help.  
  
Janine Melnitz: Hey, guys, you just got 3 more calls. ::Phone rings:: Make that 4.  
  
Peter: You better do it as fast as you can, Egon, because I'm about to die myself.  
  
  
  
June 10  
  
Outside Ghostbusters HQ  
  
1:36 PM  
  
A black pick-up parks on the curb. A Young man wearing a an orange, green and blue Hawaiian shirt and a Chicago Blackhawks hat steps out of the driver seat and descends toward the front door and reads the text above.  
  
Young man: 'Hook & Ladder 8'… This looks like the place. OK, Dan, what ever happens, don't feel discouraged if you don't get the job. You have the same chance as everyone else applying for the job. ::walks in the door.::  
  
The man walks to the desk Janine was sitting at.  
  
Man: Um… Hi, I'm Dan Shannon. I'm here about the job?  
  
Janine: Oh, yes. Please sit down. I'll need to ask you a couple of questions.  
  
Dan: Shoot.  
  
Janine: Do you have any major health conditions?  
  
Dan: No.  
  
Janine: Do you have any family members that have a mental disability?  
  
Dan: Not that I know of... Wait, what does that have anything to do with it?  
  
Janine: Oh, nothing.  
  
Dan:: has a confuse look on his face.::  
  
Janine: Do you believe in the flowing on this list? ::hands him a list titled "Things that other people of New York don't believe in."::  
  
Dan:: Reads the list.:: Absolutely.  
  
Janine: What are your strong points?  
  
Dan: Well, I enjoy arts and entertainment, I have 2 degrees in computers from ITT Tech and DeVry, I learned about physics in a very long course in my life, and I'm now becoming interested in the paranormal.  
  
At the same time, Ecto-1 pulls up in the garage area of the old firehouse. All of the Ghostbusters steps out of the old ambulance all holding a ghost trap.  
  
Winston: Who's truck is that outside?  
  
Ray: Who ever parked out on the curb should know that space is only used by us.  
  
Janine: Guys, this is Dan Shannon. He's here about the job.  
  
Ray: Did he pass all of the qualifications?  
  
Janine: All of them.  
  
Ray: You're hired. I'm Ray Stantz. This is Winston Zeddemore. As a time- honored tradition, we let the new recruit take the full ghost trap to the containment unit for disposal. ::both hand Dan the loaded traps.::  
  
Dan: Just show me the way down.  
  
  
  
June 11  
  
The New Jersey Turnpike Landfill  
  
3:25 PM  
  
Egon: Now, Dan, we're going to start your training with the equipment.  
  
Dan: OK. Um… what am I doing out here?  
  
Egon: I'm getting to that. Now, ::Pulls out a hand held device from his belt:: do you know what this is?  
  
Dan: A new Sony Walkman?  
  
Egon: No. This is a PKE meter. This device picks up the frequency of a ghost, which makes it easier to track the ghost down.  
  
Dan: OK, how does it do that?  
  
Egon: You know all the particles in an atom?  
  
Dan: Yeah?  
  
Egon: All ghosts are only made up of only Neutrons and Electrons, and the PKE meter picks up those particles and tells how high the readings are.  
  
Dan: Oh! I get it. So that means that ghosts are negatively charged. How do you catch them?  
  
Egon: Well, we use these. ::Hands Dan A Proton Pack:: This is an unlicensed nuclear accelerator. It produces Protons to help us hold the ghosts and we use the ghost traps to trap them. Now, you're out here to practice using the Proton Pack and the Ghost Trap.  
  
Dan: Ah. I see. ::Puts on the Proton Pack.:: How do you turn it on? Oh, never mind. ::Hits the switch, and the Pack starts up.:: What the?  
  
Egon: Oh, don't worry about that. These things are perfectly safe. Now, I'm going to get Slimer to hide somewhere in the landfill and you have to find him and trap him, OK?  
  
Dan: Lets do it.  
  
Egon gave Ray the signal to release Slimer from Ecto-1. Dan waited fro Egon to give the sign to let him go.  
  
3 minutes later…  
  
Dan walked around the landfill, PKE meter at hand, looking for the ghost.  
  
Dan ::Having a confused look on his face, trying to figure out the switches on the meter.:  
  
Damnit! How do you work this damn thing?  
  
Dan stopped. He turned around slowly to see the little green ghost standing (or floating) behind him, smiling, as if it was going to do something unthinkable. Dan slowly took his Proton Gun off his belt, and slowly backed away. The little ghost started to fly toward him.  
  
Dan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dan franticly fired this thrower at the ghost as it came toward him.  
  
10 minutes later…  
  
Dan walks back to the others at the entrance of the landfill, covered with slime.  
  
Dan:: Slams the loaded ghost trap in Ray's stomach.:: Here's your ghost. ::Throws the PKE meter at Egon.:: Here, your little toy. Next time, keep your gadgets to yourself.  
  
  
  
June 12  
  
Outside Ghostbusters HQ  
  
5:24 PM  
  
Winston: OK. Today, you're going to learn how to drive emergency style.  
  
Dan: Cool. What car are we taking?  
  
Winston: Ecto. She's the only car here.  
  
Dan: What about my truck?  
  
Winston: Well, Ecto is the only car that is licensed for emergency use, but I guess you can take your truck to the NYPD driving course.  
  
Dan: So, is that a yes?  
  
Winston: Sure, why the hell not?  
  
  
  
5 minuets later…  
  
NYPD training course  
  
Dan: Thanks officer for letting us use the track.  
  
Officer: Anything for the Ghostbusters.  
  
Winston: OK Dan, lets get goin'.  
  
Winston opens up the passenger door and steps in. Dan sat down in the driver seat.  
  
Winston: This is a nice truck. What year is it?  
  
Dan: It's a 92'.  
  
Winston: What's her name?  
  
Dan: Lucky Black. I don't know what it is, but I like black trucks.  
  
Winston: Well, everybody has a weakness. Lets start.  
  
Dan put the key in the ignition, started her up, hit the clutch, shifted into 1st, and stomped on the gas. The car had to have been moving at 60 MPH. Winston was freaking out in the passenger seat. He was griping the handles on the roof of the truck really tight. Dan took the corners at high speed like a pro, as if he did it before.  
  
Winston: Can you slow down just a little bit?  
  
Dan:: Looking at Winston, grinning:: Oh, you ain't see nothin' yet! Hang on!  
  
Dan hit a switch on the dashboard. All of a sudden, the supercharger started up, and the truck kicked into high speed. By this point, Winston was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
Winston: What are you doing?!?  
  
Dan: Don't worry, I did this before, there is nothing to worry about!  
  
Winston: ARE YOU TRYING TO FLIP?!?  
  
Dan: It's OK, you'll get use to it after a while!  
  
  
  
June 13  
  
Ghostbusters HQ  
  
Main sleeping quarters  
  
5:24 PM  
  
Peter: OK, Dan, ::pulls out a box:: Here is ::Pulls a set of coveralls:: your new uniform.  
  
Dan took the dark blue uniform with green collars, and looked at it in astonishment. It read "SHANNON," in red letters and had the "NO GHOST" patch on the shoulder.  
  
Dan: I think I'm gonna' like it here.  
  
The End 


End file.
